


Why Couldn’t it be Daisies?

by BurntGayPotato



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, It doesn’t end happy, Lovesickness, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Apollo has recently fell in love with a beautiful girl named Daphne. The heartache of the loss of his last lover Hyacinthus is still fresh, and becomes fresher than Apollo ever imagined it would.





	Why Couldn’t it be Daisies?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Sorry for inactivity, I have wRiTErS bLoCk so I dug thru some works and found this that I wrote like... three months (?) ago. Again, so sorry for lack of posting, especially on Staff of Ares!!!!!!

** <POV Apollo> **

The gorgeous being that is Daphne is all that’s on my mind. Her flowing, silky hair and sparkling green eyes.

The back of my throat tickles uncomfortably.

I cough, and continue to daydream.

I wonder what she thinks of me… She’d probably love to be with me every day. Just like I would with her. I mean, really, who wouldn’t? I  am the great Apollo after all.

_Gods, I haven’t loved someone this much since…_

I choke back tears.

Since my beloved Hyacinthus.

Suddenly, I am choking for  _real_ .

I cough violently, and pound on my chest attempting to dislodge whatever is in my throat. 

A single green leaf flutters to the ground next to my foot, and I can breathe again. 

Thank the gods.

_Wait_. 

I blink in confusion.

_A leaf_?

Shit.

Either Demeter is pranking me or I’ve got the one disease my godly skills cannot heal.

Hanahaki.

It’s so rare, so naturally, with my luck,

I’d get it.

Did I mention my crappy luck?

It’s worse than Hades’s.

I cough again, this time dislodging a few deep violet petals. 

Well, shit.

And then it hits me.

Daphne doesn’t love me back.

When I met her this morning, she wasn’t turning to hide a blush. 

She was turning in disgust

I feel sick. Which, I suppose I am.

Despite my new dire situation, I can’t help but wonder what flower I am coughing up.

And judging by the searing pain in the back of my throat, I’m about to find out whether I like it or not.

I squeeze my eyes shut, coughing until I feel the pain lessen.

I open my eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of a lovely purple flower settling into my open palm.

And I fall to my knees, sobbing.

This flower I won’t need Persephone to identify for me. 

Because lying in my hand, is a flower  _I_ created. 

Lying in my hand, is a delicate, purple hyacinth.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m... yeah I’m still not sorry.
> 
> Point me in the direction of PJO/BMC/DEH/Hamilton Hanahaki fics!! I love them!!


End file.
